Evany~1~Learning
by Nina
Summary: Kind of an introduction to a story I'm gonna really get into. If you like the story, remember: Even acomplished wizards like reviews. Not much I can say about the story, but that It introduces the concept of Voldie the chicken


Evany~1~Learning

  
  


~~~ 

Hermione Granger's quill brushed back and forth on the desk. Today was a day when all the teachers were coming together in one classroom to teach them an important spell. If they ever got there. First Flitwick and Mcgonnagle were there, then they left to get Snape. Trewlawny entered and exited again, for she had to get Hagrid. (Oh Harry, dear, death is at the door!) Finally, when every teacher was lost, found, re-lost, and re-found several times, they organized themselves and began their lecture. As Professor Binns started it, the already board Hermione fell-for the first time ever in the history of hogwarts- asleep in class. She was immediatly wakened again by a cloaked jelly legs spell, shot by Mr. Draco Malfoy. After curing herself, she sent an image, visable only to him, of a bouncing ferret. She was rewarded by a coloring in Malfoy's cheeks. She attempeted to listen to the Proffessor.   
"-And Curtis the Curious applied an accelerated motion to his lower right limb and proppelled the container of the ingrediants to his magical mixture aloft."   
Oh No! When Binns really got on a role, he started talking so fast using the largest words he knew, making him nearly impossible to understand. the whole thing translated into: Curtis kicked the tray into the air.   
"Therefore, all magical enchantments, charms, and potions blended into and incomprehensible heap of unusable magical waste. But this was simply what Curtis the Curious imagined it was, and so he disposed of it. The jar containg this absurd mixture was later discovered by Isabelle the Inventor, who organized it into a charm, potion, and divination spell that all had the same effect. Dumbledore, would you care to continue?"   
"Thank you, Binns. The effect was, precicly, everthing. No, Ms. Brown, I am not pulling your leg. The spell/potion/charm we are about to teach you will do anything but the Dark Arts. That is why it should be used under precautions. Though this spell can not, by any circumstances, inflict pain or death, it can transform. Very rarely is there a cure for the effect it has on you, so never aim this spell at a human being unless you are defending yourself from the dark lord." Hermione cocked an eyebrow in suprise at this last statement, and her hand shot up in the air. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"   
"Proffessor, arn't there more effective spells to use against the Dark Lord?"   
"Most certainly, Ms. Granger, but only for an Auror. Though it will not bring his downfall or death, turning him into a chicken would be a help. Even if you made him look like Gilderoy Lockhart, it would distract him long enough for you to escape."   
Draco Malfoy was sitting up front, next to where the louder voice spell had been cast. The entire class heard his comment. "If he were a chicken, I'd probobly have to clean his cage." By the time the teachers had stiffled the giggles, the class was most definetly not concentrating-with the exeption of Hermione. The teachers proceded to explain about the likelyhoods that so-and-so spell would happen, or not happen. Finally, Dumbledore told them to line up next to the teacher who taught their best subject. Hermione for a moment was scared, she didn't have a best subject. But then she looked at her teaching choices. Snape, Trewlawny, of Flitwick. The latter was definetly preferable. When all the choosing was done, Trewlawny sported only two students, while the entire population of 5th year Slytherins had formed a straight line in front of Snape. Everyone else had chosen Flitwick. Therefore, as Gryffindor had lost Lavander and Parvati to Trewlawny, Snape had the most students in front of him. It was the first time Hermione had ever seen him smile. Flitwick cleared his throat.   
"Now then, the spell is called Evany and to cast it, say Evany Anevrey -very easy to rememmber- and wave your wand like so." And here Flitwick brought his wand down in a long sweep, U shape. Now lets go outside and practice." When they did, interesting thinks happened. They were supposed to use blades of grass to test their experiments. Their mood and attitude was supposed to affect their spell. To her embaressment, Hermione's blade of grass grew a pillow and blanket. Ron's grew and did a double backflip. Harry's turned into a heart and floated towards the Ravenclaw tower direction. Hermione turned toward where the Slytherins were, convinced the grass blades in that direction would start withering-though Dumbledore had said it couldn't inflict Death or pain. Most male slytherin's plants stood up and ran away. Pansy Parkisons' swooned. Milicent Bulstrode, Crabbe, and Goyle's proceded to threaten all the other grassblades. Draco Malfoy's drooped. A very large tear dropped from it's top. Malfoy quickly moved so that the hem of his robe covered the plant. Hermione shook her head. Probobly sad because he knows he only passes in school because his father buys his grades. She thought viscously, And turned away.   



End file.
